Das Leben geht weiter
by wonzie
Summary: Die FF beginnt direkt nach der Schlacht. Es geht hauptsächlich um die gemeinsame Zukunft von Harry und Ginny, aber auch Ron und Hermine und ein Großteil der Familie Weasley spielt natürlich eine Rolle. Wie werden die Beiden wieder zusammenkommen? Wie entwickelt sich ihre Zukunft?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Nach der Schlacht**

„Es ist geschafft!" dachte Harry, war jedoch überhaupt nicht erleichtert. Er stand am Rande von Hogwarts mitten in den Trümmern der Schlacht und warf den zerbrochenen Elderstab in die Schlucht. Danach sollte niemand mehr suchen. Dieser Stab sollte keinem neuen Herrn dienen. Er drehte sich um und sah Ron und Hermine Hand in Hand in einiger Entfernung stehen. Na endlich! Dann hatte das ganze neben Voldemorts Tod doch noch eine gute Sache hervorbracht. Seine beiden besten Freunde hatten sich nach den ganzen Jahren doch noch ihre Liebe gestanden. Harry ging auf die Beiden zu und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Ron sah ihn etwas verlegen an und Hermine lächelte versonnen. „Hast du es doch noch hingekriegt?" klopfte Harry seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter. „Ähm, als wenn ich ehrlich bin, war es eher Hermine, die es hingekriegt hat." murmelte Ron. „Kluges Mädchen!" gluckste Harry.

Sein Blick fiel auf das zerstörte Hogwarts. Es sah aus, wie eine mittelalterliche Ruine inmitten von riesigen Trümmerhaufen. Seine Stimmung erreichte Untiefen. Welch ein Grausen hatte hier stattgefunden? Während der Schlacht war es ihm nicht so aufgefallen, doch jetzt musste er sich der Realität stellen. Seine Heimat, ja Hogwarts war seine erste richtige Heimat gewesen, lag in Trümmern und die vielen Toten und Verletzten machten ihn furchtbar wütend und traurig zugleich. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wenn er sich eher seinem Erzfeind gestellt hätte? Wenn er sich geopfert hätte ,anstatt so viele Menschen in tiefe Trauer zu stürzen? Harry traten die Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Er liess seine beiden Freunde stehen und ging in seine alte Schule.

Auch drinnen war die Zerstörung groß. Er ging durch die Gänge und konnte es kaum glauben. Überall Trümmer, überall Leid. Er wusste nicht wie, aber plötzlich stand er am Eingang der großen Halle. Hier hatten sich die meisten Überlebenden versammelt und hier trauerten die Familien auch um ihre Toten. Harry stand in der Eingangstür und augenblicklich wurde es still. Das Gemurmel erstarb und alle sahen ihn an. Sofort kamen die Ersten und klopften ihm auf die Schulter. Er hörte Worte wie: „Gut gemacht Harry !" oder „Du bist unser Held!", doch er konnte und wollte es nicht hören. „Held, ich bin doch Schuld an der ganzen Misere!" dachte sich Harry kopfschüttelnd. Dann sah er einen Pulck von rothaarigen Köpfen. Sie waren um einen Toten gescharrt und weinten bitterlich. „Oh, nein, dass darf noch nicht wahr sein!" schrie Harry innerlich. Er sah, dass der Tote Fred war, Ginnys Bruder Fred. George, sein Zwilling kniete weinend neben ihm, während Arthur die völlig aufgelöste Molly in seinen Armen wiegte. „Nein, Fred! Was ist mit ihm?" schoss Ron an ihm vorbei und hockte sich neben seinen Bruder. Harry blickte auf die Familie Weasley. Sie waren immer wie seine Familie gewesen und jetzt war er Schuld am Tod eines ihrer Söhne. Harry konnte kaum noch atmen. Kurz trafen seine Augen die von Ginny. Er konnte ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Was hatte er ihr nicht alles angetan? Er hatte sich von ihr getrennt. Dann hatte er sie fast ein Jahr allein gelassen, ohne sich um sie zu kümmern. Und nun war er schuld, dass sie um ihren Bruder trauern musste. „Wie soll ich ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten?" fragte Harry sich selbst. Er drehte sich um und ging Richtung Griffindor Turm.

Ginny starrte auf die Leiche ihres Bruders. „Fred, Fred, wach doch bitte wieder auf. Jetzt ist es kein guter Scherz mehr!" flehte sie leise. Doch Fred wachte nicht mehr auf. Er war beim Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen wie ein mutiger Krieger. Sie musste mitansehen wie ihre Mutter fast zusammenbrach und wie George sich über seinen toten Zwilling beugte und versuchte ihn wachzurütteln, weil er es genauso wie alle anderen nicht glauben konnte. Ginny hörte Ron auf sie zustürzen und nach seinem toten Bruder rufen und dann sah sie ihn. Harry! Er stand mitten im Raum und starrte auf Fred. Er hatte den Kampf überlebt. Ginny wusste nicht, ob sie sich für die glücklichen Gefühle, die in ihr aufstiegen schämen sollte, doch konnte sie es nicht ändern. Er hatte überlebt und sie war so hoffte, dass er zu ihr kommen würde und sie in die Arme schliessen würde. Sie brauchte seine Nähe. Sie brauchte seinen Trost. Als sie wieder aufschaute, sah sie wie Harry sich umdrehte und die große Halle verliess. Er kam nicht zu ihr. Er liess sie hier allein. „Bin ich ihm so egal geworden?" weinte sie leise und wandte sich ab.

Hermine kam ganz langsam auf die trauernde Familie zu und hockte sich neben Ron. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und weinte leise. Ron zog sie auf die Beine und nahm sie in den Arm. Wie von selbst küsste er die junge Hexe und die ganze Familie starrte die Beiden an. „Ich weiss, es ist nicht der passende Zeitpunkt", sagte Ron, „aber Hermine und ich sind jetzt zusammen." Mrs. Weasley schaute die beiden mit verweinten Augen an: „ Für die Liebe gibt es keine falschen Zeitpunkt. Auch wenn es im Moment nicht so aussieht, aber ich freue mich für euch. Willkommen in der Familie, Hermine!" „Danke!" sagte Hermine und blickte in die Runde, die alle versuchten sie anzulächeln, doch der Schmerz überwiegte im Moment.

Harry stand vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame und sagte"Ich weiss das Passwort nicht, aber könnten sie mal eine Ausnahme machen?" „Was solls?" murrte die fette Dame und schwang auf. Harry betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors, der wundersamerweise so gut wie gar nicht zerstört worden war. Er war einfach nur noch müde . Er begab sich in den Schlafsaal und legte sich so wie er war ins Bett. Er dachte über Ginny nach und wie sie ihn angeschaut hatte. Diese Entschäuschung, die er in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, zerstörte ihn fast. Die ganze Zeit während der Suche und erst recht während des Kampfes hatte er an sie gedacht. Sie war der Grund, warum er überlebt hatte. Sie war der Grund, warum er sich in Kings Cross für diese Seite der Welt entschieden hatte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war sie der Grund für alles Gute in seinem Leben. „Mist!" sagte er laut. „Du hast sie verloren. Du bist selbst schuld. Ron hat völlig recht. Du musst sie in Frieden lassen. Du hast sie nicht verdient und du machst sie nur unglücklich!" schrie er sich selber an. Harry rannen heisse Tränen die Wangen runter. Tief traurig fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Der Tag danach!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf und sah, dass ihm jemand frische Kleidung an sein Bett gelegt hatte. „Hermine, sie denkt aber auch wiklich an alles!" dachte er froh. Eine ausgiebige Dusche, frische Klamotten und ein Fühstück könnten vielleicht doch einiges bewirken. Harry stand auf und ging Richtung Dusche. Unter dem heissen Wasser merkte er erst, wie sehr sein Körper geschunden war. Die vielen Blessuren vom Kampf schmerzten höllisch. Er trocknete sich vorsichtig ab und schlang das Badetuch um seine Hüften. Als er zurück in den Schlafsaal kam, wartete Ron auf ihn. „Man Alter, wie siehst du denn aus?"und starrte auf Harrys verletzten Körper. „Geht es dir gut? Du warst gestern plötzlich verschwunden." redete Ron auf ihn ein. „Halb so wild. Ich wollte einfach nur allein sein." sagte Harry leise. „Die ganze Schule hat nach dir gefragt. Du bist hier der Oberheld!" staunte Ron über Harrys gedrückte Stimmung. „Held? Du machst wohl Witze. Wer ist denn an allem Schuld? Wer hat die vielen Toten auf dem Gewissen? Weswegen mussten Fred, Tonks und Lupin sterben?" schrie Harry jetzt voller Verzweiflung. Ron sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder?" fragte er seinen besten Freund. „Harry, du hast uns alle gerettet. Du wolltest dich opfern, damit wir in Freiheit leben können." erklärte Ron ihm seine Sicht. „Ron, sie sind tot, weil sie für mich gekämpft haben. Weil ich zu lange gezögert habe, mich Voldemort zu stellen.!" weinte Harry voller Wut. „Freds Tod ist sehr sehr schlimm und auch der von Tonks, Lupin und all den anderen, aber sie sind nicht wegen dir gestorben, sondern weil sie für ihre Freiheit gekämpft haben." versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen. Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass auch Hermine den Raum betreten hatte. „Harry, Ron hat völlig recht. Du hast getan, was du konntest, aber es konnten leider nicht alle gerettet werden." sagte die junge Hexe eindringlich. „Es fällt mir schwer damit umzugehen!" wandte Harry ein. „Wir alle müssen lernen mit den Verlusten umzugehen, aber sonder dich jetzt nicht von uns ab. Wir brauchen dich und du brauchst uns." warf Hermine ein. Sie sassen zusammen und hatten die Arme um einander gelegt. Ron räusperte sich. „Also Harry, wenn du jetzt keinen Ärger mit mir kriegen willst, lässt du jetzt meine Freundin los und ziehst dir erstmal was über. Sei froh, dass ich heute milde gestimmt bin, ansonsten würdest du hier nicht halbnackt meine Freundin umarmen." und ein kurzes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Hermine wurde schlagartig rot und auch Harry war es mehr als peinlich, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass er hier immernoch nur mit einem Badetuch um die Hüften saß.

Nachdem Harry sich angezogen hatte, gingen die drei in die große Halle hinunter. Die meisten Zauberer waren auch in der Nacht geblieben und sassen jetzt an den langen Tischen. Es gab Frühstück, doch kaum jemand hatte Hunger. Selbst Ron bekam seine Scheibe Toast nicht hinunter. Die gesamte Familie Weasley saß zusammen an einem der Griffindor Tische. Ginny lag in den Armen ihrer Mutter und die beiden versuchten sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden. Molly sah fürchterlich aus. Sie musste die ganze Nacht geweint haben. Auch Ginny sah so aus, als hätte sie kein Auge zugemacht. Die Toten waren inzwischen in einer Ecke der grossen Halle aufgebahrt worden und tausende von Kerzen schwebten über ihnen. Harry trat langsam an den Tisch der Weasleys heran. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid", begann er, doch Molly sah ihn an und sagte nur: „Harry, mein Junge, wo warst du denn? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Geht es dir gut? Wir sind ja so stolz auf dich!" Doch Harry konnte dieses Wort einfach nicht mehr hören und schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. „Es sollte hier niemand auf mich stolz sein. Wegen mir ist es soweit gekommen. Wegen mir müssen wir nachher all diese geliebten Menschen beerdigen. Wegen mir liegt hier alles in Trümmern. Also hört auf in mir einen Helden zu sehen." schrie Harry fast. Arthur legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Harry, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich weiss, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, aber wir alle haben freiwillig gekämpft und wussten um die Gefahren. Der Tod von Fred, Tonks ,Lupin und all den anderen hat nur einer zu verantworten und den hast du, Merlin sein Dank, ausgeschaltet, für immer!"

Harry sah zu Ginny rüber, die sich noch mehr in die Arme ihrer Mutter geflüchtet hatte und nun bitterlich weinte. „Wie gern würde ich sie in den Arm nehmen und trösten." dachte Harry, „aber das wird wohl nie wieder geschehen. Ich habe das Unglück über sie gebracht. Wenn ich mich nicht so an ihre Familie gehangen hätte, müsste sie vielleicht auch nicht so viel Leid durchleben." Harry konnte den Anblick kaum ertragen.

Ginny hatte die halbe Nacht eng an ihre Mutter gekuschelt in der großen Halle gesessen und immer wieder über die Ereignisse nachgedacht. Es war so furchtbar. Fred und all die anderen waren tot. Vieler ihrer Freunde und Verwandten waren verletzt und als sie Harry gestern gesehen hatte, war sie richtig geschockt gewesen. Er sah derartig mitgenommen aus und seine Traurigkeit war in seinen Augen zu lesen. Auch wenn sie nur einen flüchtigen Blick in diese sonst so wunderbar grünen Augen erhaschen konnte, so hatte sie diese unendliche Trauer doch gesehen. Er war völlig am Boden zerstört. Es tat ihr unendlich leid ihn so zu sehen und gleichzeitig war sie wütend auf ihn. Warum kam er nicht zu ihr? Wieso beachtete er sie gar nicht? „Ich habe immer gedacht, dass er nach Voldemorts Tod wieder zu mir kommen würde. Aber wie konnte ich sowas annehmen? Es war fast ein Jahr her. Er hatte es sich in dieser Zeit wohl anders überlegt. Ich bin für ihn nur ein kleines Zwischenspiel gewesen." verzweifelte Ginny und weinte an der Schulter ihrer Mutter.

Professor Mc Gonagall betrat die Bühne des großen Saals und bat um Aufmerksamkeit. „Meine Lieben! Es fällt mir schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. Einerseits stehe ich heute vor euch und bin unendlich traurig, weil wir heute Nachmittag einen schweren Gang vor uns haben. Der Verlust von vielen geliebten Menschen lässt in uns unbändige Trauer hochkommen und wenn ich mich in meinem so geschätzten Hogwarts umsehe, dann erkenne ich es kaum wieder. Aber wir haben auch einen Grund zur Freude, denn die Gefahr ist gebannt und die dunklen Zeiten sind vorbei. Die verbliebenen Lehrer und ich haben uns heute Morgen getroffen und über die Zukunft dieser Schule gesprochen. Wir waren einstimmig der Meinung, dass Hogwarts wieder errichtet werden soll." Es brandete leiser Applaus auf und einige Zauberer riefen: „Ja, wir werden alle helfen!" Mc Gonagall fuhr fort: „Vielen Dank für ihre Zustimmung.! Wir werden für die Restauration gern auf die Hilfsangebote eingehen. Ob das nächste Schuljahr pünktlich starten kann, weiss ich allerdings noch nicht. Sie werden rechtzeitig per Eule informiert werden. Ich wünsche ihnen allen viel Kraft für die nächste Zeit und möchte jedem danken, der für die gute Sache gekämpft hat."

Als die Professorin die Bühne verlassen hatte, ging sie geradewegs auf Harry zu. „Mr. Potter, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte sie Harry. „Es geht schon, Professor!" antwortete dieser. „Es wäre nett, wenn sie in einer Stunde in meinem Büro sein könnten, damit wir die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit besprechen können." sagte Mc Gonagall. „Bitte, kommen sie und Miss Granger auch zu dieser Besprechung!" fügte sie noch hinzu und schaute Ron an. „Ist o.k.!" antworteten die drei gleichzeitig.

Eine Stunde später standen sie vor dem großen Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters verbarg. „Ich weiss das Passwort nicht!" sagte Harry missmutig, da er überhaupt keine Lust darauf hatte, die ganze Geschichte erzählen zu müssen. „Versuchs mal mit Dumbledore!" sagte Hermine, als der Wasserspeier auch schon zur Seite fuhr und die steile Wendeltreppe zum Vorschein kam. Sie lächelte. „Woher...? wollte Ron fragen, doch Hermine sah ihn an und sagte :„Intuition!" Sie gingen nach oben, wo Professor Mc Gonagall bereits auf sie wartete. Hogwarts neue Schulleiterin saß an Dumbledores ehemaligen Schreibtisch und bot ihnen Stühle auf der anderen Seite des Tisches an. Harry sah sich um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, ausser, dass jetzt auch ein freundlich dreinblickender Dumbledore auf einem der Schulleiterportraits zu sehen war. „Guten Morgen Harry! Wie geht es dir? Du hast es geschafft. Merlin sei Dank, du hast überlebt, da hatte ich nicht mehr dran geglaubt." „Ich weiss", sagte Harry und schaute seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sich opfern musste und hatte ihn nicht gewarnt, aber er hatte ihn auch in Kings Cross nicht allein gelassen.

Professor Mc Gonagall schaute die Drei an. „Sie haben Voldemort besiegt, dass ist unglaublich, aber was genau haben sie denn eigentlich im letzten Jahr gemacht, dass es möglich war ihn zu besiegen?" fragte sie interessiert. „Horcruxe gesucht und zerstört." antwortete Harry kurz angebunden. Mc Gonagall schaute erschreckt auf: „Horcruxe, sie meinen er hatte mehr als einen?" „Sieben, um genau zu sein!" warf Hermine ein „...und einer davon war..." „Ich!" sagte Harry. Mc Gonagall konnte ihre Bestürzung kaum noch zurückhalten. Die drei Freunde erzählten ihr, was sie erlebt hatten und die Professorin versprach ihnen den neuen Minister für Zauberei ,Kingsley, für sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. „Ich kann ihnen allerdings nicht versprechen, dass Kingsley sie nicht doch noch selbst sprechen möchte." warnte die Lehrerin.

Bevor ich es vergesse: Die Charaktere gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling!


	3. Freds Beerdigung

_Nichts gehörts mir, ausser die Idee für dieses Kapitel!_

Am Nachmittag war der traurige Augenblick gekommen. Es hatten sich alle auf dem Freigelände von Hogwarts eingefunden. Ein riesiges Feld an Stühlen stand für die Trauergemeinde bereit. Vorne stand in der Mitte ein Rednerpult und links und rechts davon schwebten die Särge über den ausgehobenen Löchern.

Harry sah die Familie Weasley in den vorderen Reihen Platz nehmen. Er selbst wollte sich im Hintergrund halten, doch wurde er von Hermine mit in die Reihe der Familie gezogen.

Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, fing die Trauerfeier für die Gefallenen der großen Schlacht an. Nacheinander traten Angehörige oder Freunde der Toten ans Rednerpult und sagten ein paar Worte über den geliebten Menschen, der heute zu Grabe getragen werden musste. Harry nahm alles nur durch eine Art Schleier wahr. Er sah auf die Särge und in die Gesichter der weinenden Menge und war unendlich traurig.

Als George ans Rednerpult trat, um eine Rede auf seinen Zwilling zu halten, schluchzte die gesamte Familie auf.

George sah auf den Sarg seines Bruders und sagte: „Fred, du hast dich davon gemacht. Warum? Es gab nie ein ich, denn es war immer ein wir. Es war nie ein dich, sondern immer ein uns. Fred, ich habe meine andere Hälfte verloren. Du hast gekämpft für das Gute. Dir war die Freiheit so wichtig, dass du alles in Kauf genommen hast. Jetzt hast du dich auf den Weg gemacht und wirst schonmal eine Riesenparty vorbereiten und auf uns warten. Fred, wir werden dich niemals vergessen. Für uns bist du nicht gestorben. Für uns lebst du jetzt nur an einem anderen Ort. Mach es gut!" Er liess aus seinem Zauberstab bunte Funken über Fred Sarg sprühen und trat mit Tränen in den Augen vom Rednerpult zurück.

Mrs Weasley schüttelte sich geradezu in Weinkrämpfen und Mr. Weasley hatte den Arm ganz fest um sie gelegt. Auch er hatte nach den Worten seines Sohnes Tränen in den Augen. Ginny lehnte sich an Ron und die beiden trauerten zusammen um ihren toten Bruder. Hermine saß neben Harry und schaute besorgt auf ihren Freund. „Armer Ron, arme Ginny, arme Families Weasley! Ich wünschte ich könnte irgendetwas tun, aber hier fällt auch mir nichts sinnvolles mehr ein." dachte die junge Hexe und weinte leise.

Harry sah wie Ginny sich an Ron lehnte und dachte sofort: „wenn es bloss meine Schulter wäre. Aber du kannst ihr in ihrer Trauer auch nicht helfen. Sie ist bei ihrer Familie besser aufgehoben." redete sich Harry ein.

Nachdem die letzte Rede gehalten worden war, trat die Trauergemeinde vor und ging langsam an den Särgen vorbei. Die Familie Weasley stand vor Freds Sarg, als dieser langsam in die Erde gelassen wurde. „Bis dann, Fred!" sagten George, Ron und Ginny im Chor. Charlie, Percie , Bill, Fleur, Molly und Athur standen und schwiegen. Es war einfach nicht zu begreifen, dass einer von ihnen jetzt dort in einem Sarg lag. Harry und Hermine standen hinter ihnen und Hermine ergriff Rons Hand, um ihn zu trösten. Sie schaute Harry an und nickte in Richtung Ginny, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging zu den Särgen von Tonks und Lupin weiter.

Vor den beiden Särgen seiner Freunde stand die Mutter von Tonks, Andromeda Tonks mit dem kleinen Teddy. Das Baby schlief friedlich auf ihrem Arm und bekam von der Beerdigung seiner Eltern gar nichts mit. Harry sah ihn völlig geschockt an. Bis jetzt hatte er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch hatte er seinem Patensohn die Eltern genommen. Der Kleine war noch so winzig und hatte ausser seiner Oma niemanden mehr. Er musste schlucken. Langsam trat er auf Andromeda zu. „Mrs. Tonks!" sagte er leise. „Oh, Harry, hallo!" sagte die ältere Hexe etwas geistesabwesend. Es tut mir sehr leid, was mit Nymphodora und Lupin geschehen ist." „Du kannst ruhig Tonks sagen. Ich weiss, dass ihr sie nur so genannt habt und sie ihren Vornamen immer grässlich fand." lächelte Andromeda. „Ich möchte Ihnen hiermit versprechen, dass ich mich um mein Patenkind kümmern werde. Ich kann ihm nie seine Eltern ersetzen, aber ich möchte ihm ein guter Onkel sein." „Das freut mich, Harry. Teddy kann einen Onkel, vor allem aber jemand junges gut gebrauchen, denn ich bin alt und werde ihm nicht alles bieten können, was er vielleicht braucht." flüsterte Andromeda, weil Teddy drohte aufzuwachen. „Du bist jederzeit willkommen!" sagte sie und ging langsam in Richtung große Halle, wo man einen Totenkaffee für alle organisiert hatte.

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu und viele hatten sich nach den Trauerfeierlichkeiten wieder auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Harry spürte eine Leere in sich. Wo sollte er denn nun hingehen? Hogwarts musste erst restauriert werden und wurde vorerst somit geschlossen. Onkel Vernon und seine Familie war immernoch in ihrem Versteck untergebracht und selbst wenn sie zum Ligusterweg zurückkehren würden, war es einer der letzten Orte, zu denen er zurück wollte. Das Haus seiner Eltern in Godrics Hollow war eine einzige Ruine und bestimmt nicht bewohnbar. Der Fuchsbau war seine zweite Heimat neben Hogwarts geworden, aber nun war er dort wohl auch nicht mehr willkommen. Es blieb für ihn nur der Grimmauld Platz, obwohl es dort auch nicht besonders heimelig war. Die Vorstellung allein in diesem doch recht ungemütlichen Haus zu hocken, liess ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Du bist jetzt allein für dich verantwortlich." dachte er. Er musste allein zurechtkommen. Ron und Hermine waren ein Paar und er wollte sich nicht immer an sie hängen, das war nicht fair. Mit Ginny in den Fuchsbau zurückzukehren war für ihneine einerseits eine Wunschvorstellung, doch andererseits konnte er die Situation wie sie jetzt war, nicht auch noch in der Enge des Fuchsbaus ertragen. „Sie jeden Tag zu sehen und ihr doch nicht nahe sein zu dürfen, das halt ich nicht lange aus." überlegte er.

„Harry! Harry! Hallo! Erde an Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" stand Hermine vor ihm und fuchtelte mit den Händen. „He, was ist? Hast du was gesagt?" riss sich Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja, allerdings. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir gleich abreisen in den Fuchsbau. Wir nehmen Flohpulver und benutzen MC Gonagalls Kamin. In einer halben Stunde geht es zurück", erklärte ihm die junge Hexe. „Oh, so schnell, da werden wir uns jetzt wohl verabschieden müssen," antwortete er traurig. „Verabschieden? Wieso das denn? Du kommst doch mit, oder?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Hermine, was soll ich denn noch im Fuchsbau. Rons Familie muss sich von den Strapazen erholen und in Ruhe um Fred trauern. Ron und du, nun, ihr braucht Zeit um euch als Paar kennenzulernen. Ich passe da nicht rein", versuchte Harry alles zu erklären. „Red doch nicht so ein Quatsch. Du gehörst genauso zur Familie, wie alle anderen auch!" sprach eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Arthur hatte das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Freunden mitangehört, konnte sich jetzt aber nicht zurückhalten. „Ich erwarte euch beide in einer halben Stunde am Kamin, klar?" sagte er und ging zurück an den Tisch der Familie.

„Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das kann." flüsterte Harry. „Was?" fragte Hermine. „Ob ich weiterhin im Fuchsbau wohnen kann. Ich glaube, ich packe das nicht."murmelte er weiter. „Harry, würdest du mir bitte sagen, was los ist?" beharrte Hermine nun auf einer Antwort. Harry schaute nur auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. „ Lass mich raten. Es geht nicht um die Trauer oder irgendetwas anderes. Es geht um Ginny. Richtig?" bohrte die Freundin nach. Harry nickte. „Was ist denn los? Ihr schleicht umeinander, anstatt mal zu reden." fragte sie ihren alten Freund. „Reden? Wenn es so einfach wäre. Ich kann nicht. Ich habe sie verletzt, allein gelassen und ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen. Ausserdem hat Ron mir doch jede Annäherung an Ginny untersagt und ich habe es ihm versprochen." seufzte Harry. „Aber er hat dir doch nicht verboten mit Ginny wieder ein normales Verhältnis aufzubauen. Ihr könnt doch wieder Freunde werden." versuchte Hermine einzulenken. „Nein, Hermine, ich kann mit Ginny nicht befreundet sein. Ich will es auch nicht." schrie er sie jetzt fast an. „O.k.", resiginerte Hermine, die ahnte, dass da noch mehr war, als er jetzt zu gab.

Ron kam auf die beiden zu und sagte: „Los jetzt, wir wollen nach Hause !" „Ich werde nicht mitkommen!" sagte Harry und schaute Ron nicht an. „Natürlich kommst du mit. Wo willst du denn sonst hin?" schaute Ron ihn irritert an. „Ähm...!" doch Harry viel so schnell keine Antwort ein. „Du kommst mit uns. Oder gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum du nicht in den Fuchsbau willst?" fragte ihn der Freund und schaute ihn an. „Nein!" antwortete der junge Zauberer, der nicht zugeben wollte, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte Ginny zu sehen und nicht mit ihr zusammen sein zu können.

Kurz darauf stiegen alle nacheinander in den Kamin und flohten zum Fuchsbau.


	4. Im Fuchsbau

Leider gehört mir die Harry Potter Welt nicht!

Einer nach dem anderen traf im Fuchsbau ein. Molly war sofort in die Küche gegangen und hatte mit den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen begonnen. Wieder in den normalen Alltag zurückzukehren würde ihr gut tun.

Bill und Fleur verabschiedeteen sich nach dem Abendessen und kehrten in ihr Heim Shellcottage zurück.

Ron und Harry trugen ihre Sachen in Rons Zimmer. Hermine und Ginny teilten sich wieder Ginnys Zimmer.

„Hermine, kann ich dich mal was fragen?" fing Ginny vorsichtig an. „Ja, natürlich, was ist denn?" sah sie ihre Freundin an. „Findest du nicht, dass er sich komisch benimmt?" fragte die Rothaarige. „Wen meinst Du?" „Harry, wen sonst?" fuhr Ginny fort. „Warum geht er mir aus dem Weg? Er schaut mich nicht einmal an?" sagte sie verzweifelt. „Ginny, ich glaube, dass solltet ihr in Ruhe klären. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du ihm bestimmt nicht gleichgültig bist und er dich auch nie vergessen hat in dem Jahr unserer Suche." tröstete Hermine ihre jüngere Freundin. „Wenn es so einfach wäre, aber er will ja nichts mit mir zutun haben." seufzte die jüngste Weasley.

Die nächsten Tage im Fuchsbau versuchten alle wieder Normalität einkehren zu lassen. Nach einer Woche war George zurück in seinen Laden gekehrt. „Fred hätte mir was anderes erzählt, wenn ich unseren Laden so lange zu Welt kann doch nicht ohne unsere Spassartikel auskommen, hätte er gesagt." meinte George und versuchte das Geschäft ohne seinen Zwilling weiterzuführen.

Charlie musste zurück nach Rumänien, weil er dort eine wichtige Forschungsserie nicht länger unterbrechen konnte und auch Percie wurde beim Neuaufbau des Ministeriums gebraucht. Nachdem er sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt hatte, war es schnell klar gewesen, dass man auf seine Hilfe nur schwer verzichten konnte.

Kurze Zeit später fühlte sich auch Arthur verpflichtet seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.

Für die verbliebenen Weasley Kinder und deren Freunde war es fast so wie früher in den Ferien, nur dass die gedrückte und angespannte Stimmung immer wie eine Schleier über allen Aktivitäten lag.

Harry versuchte so normal wie möglich sich zu benehmen, doch wann immer Ginny in seiner Nähe auftauchte, setzte bei ihm das Hirn aus. Entweder redete er ohne Punkt und Komma irgendwelchen Schwachsinn, oder aber er brachte gar nichts hervor und ging. Er konnte einfach nicht klar denken. Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wenn er sie sah oder hörte, bekam er so große Magenkrämpfe, dass er sich auf der Stelle am Liebsten übergeben hätte.

Ginny fühlte sich von Harry immer mehr abgewiesen. Sie deutete sein seltsames Verhalten als Rückzug und war unendlich traurig, dass er sich wohl doch nichts mehr aus ihr machte. Selbst Freundschaft schien zwischen den Beiden ja nicht mehr zu gelingen.

Ron und Hermine hingegen genossen ihre Liebe und verbrachten Stunden draussen im Garten aneinandergekuschelt unter den großen Bäumen. Hermine machte sich aber auch Sorgen um ihre besten Freunde. „Ron, findest du nicht, dass es irgendwie immer sehr unangenehm ist, wenn Harry und Ginny aufeinandertreffen?" fragte die Hexe ihren Freund vorsichtig. „Wie, unangenehm? Sie machen doch gar nichts." verstand Ron Hermine nicht. „Eben", meinte diese, „sie machen nichts, nicht mal reden." „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ganz froh, dass die beiden sich nicht zu gut verstehen, sonst müsste ich Harry doch noch an sein Versprechen erinnern." gähnte Ron herzhaft. „Du machst es dir zu einfach, Ron!" ermahnte ihn Hermine. „Die Beiden leiden still vor sich hin. Die Stimmung ist beinahe am Gefrierpunkt und dir ist es wichtig, dass aus den Beiden bloss kein Paar mehr wird." schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ich will doch bloss nicht, dass Ginny unglücklich wird!" verteidigte der jüngste Weasley seine Einstellung. „Ach, und jetzt sieht Ginny besonders glücklich aus, oder wie?" erboste sich seine Freundin. „Wir sind doch alle traurig und geknickt, aber das gibt sich wieder. Du wirst sehen!" sagte Ron um Verständnis bittend. „Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgang!" beendete Hermine sarkastisch das Gespräch und stand auf. „Hermine! Nun sei doch nicht sauer!" rief Ron ihr hinterher, doch sie war schon ins Haus zurückgekehrt. „Ich weiss nicht worüber sie sich aufregt. Wenn Harry und Ginny auf Abstand gehen, so kann ich da nichts schlechtes dran finden", dachte Ron und folgte Hermine.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen wurde es immer heisser. Das Termometer kletterte auf über 30 Grad Celsius und die Luft war schwül feucht. „Boah, ich halt es langsam echt nicht mehr aus", sagte Ron, dem schon beim Frühstück die Schweissperlen von der Stirn rannen. „Ja, eine Abkühlung wäre dringend mal notwendig", fand auch Hermine und meinte allerdings damit das Wetter. „Eine Abkühlung, das ist es. Warum gehen wir nicht heute zum See schwimmen?" rief Ron begeistert in die Runde. Harry schaute ihn erschrocken an. Allein die Vorstellung Ginny in einem Badeanzug zu sehen und dabei ganz cool zu bleiben, jagte ihm den Angstschweiss auf die Stirn. „Harry, du schwitzt auch schon wie ein Schwein", kommentierte Ron den Schweissausbruch. „Also ich könnte mich mit der Idee anfreunden. Ein bisschen im Wasser planschen und dann mit einem guten Buch..."weiter kam Hermine jedoch nicht, denn Ron fuhr sie an: „Du willst ein Buch mitnehmen zum Baden? Gehts noch?" „Wieso? Ist doch wohl meine Sache, wenn ich mich mit einem Buch irgendwo in den Schatten legen möchte, oder?" giftete sie zurück. „Na,na, die Hitze scheint wohl auch die Gemüter zu erhitzen." neckte Ginny ihren Bruder und seine Freundin. „Schwimmen ist eine gute Idee und wenn Hermine ein Buch mitnehmen will, um zu lesen, dann ist dass doch o.k.. Du pennst doch nach der Planscherei sowieso irgendwo im Schatten. Warum soll sie dann nicht lesen?" versuchte Ginny den Streit zu schlichten.

Nachdem alle ihre Badesachen gepackt hatten und sie von Molly noch eine riesige Menge an Proviant mitbekommen hatten, machten sie sich auf zum See. Harry und Ron zogen sich in Windeseile ihre T-Shirts und Hosen aus und sprangen mit ihren Badeshorts in den See. Das Wasser war herrlich kühl und die beiden Jungs alberten eine ganze Zeit herum.

Die Mädchen brauchten geraume Zeit länger. Ginny legte ihren kurzen Rock und das Top ab und stand nun in einem grünschillernden knappen Bikini am Ufer.

„Wow, ich werd´verrückt! Sie sieht so wunderschön aus. So unglaublich sexy." dachte Harry völlig verwirrt. Er konnte seinen Blick gar nicht von ihr wenden. Er merkte wie sein Körper reagierte. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt und er war verdammt froh, dass er gerade im Wasser war. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er diese Reaktion hätte erklären sollen.

Ron schaute auf Harry und sah, dass er mit offenem Mund Richtung Ufer starrte. Richtung Ufer? Nein, wenn er genauer hinsah, dann starrte er Ginny an. Ron musste zugeben, dass der Bikini ziemlich knapp ausfiel, zu knapp für seinen Geschmack.

Als auch Hermine endlich mit umziehen fertig war, sprangen die beiden Mädchen ins kühle Nass.

Ginny schwamm auf Harry und Ron zu und lachte. Die Erfrischung tat so richtig gut.

Als Ginny bei den Beiden angelangt war, schwamm Harry ein Stück davon.

Er konnte sie nicht so nah an sich herankommen lassen. Er war kurz davor seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Harry schwamm Richtung Ufer und stieg aus dem Wasser. „Harry, wo willst du denn hin? Ich dachte wir spielen noch ein wenig mit dem Wasserball?" rief Ron hinter ihm her. Doch Harry legte sich bäuchlings auf sein Badetuch unde starrte in eine andere Richtung. „Ich kann nicht mit ihr schwimmen gehen. Ich kriege das einfach nicht hin." dachte er und stellte sich schlafend.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?" fragte Hermine ihren Freund. „Er ist ja wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem Wasser raus." „Keine Ahnung!" sah Ron sie perplex an. „Es liegt an mir. Weil er nichts mit mir zutun haben will, verlässt er lieber das Wasser anstatt Gefahr zu laufen vielleicht ein bisschen Spass beim Wasserball zu haben. Er muss mich ja nahezu hassen." dachte Ginny und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Trä , der bemerkte hatte, dass Ginny kurz vorm Weinen war, fragte seine Schwester: „Ginny, alles o.k.? Was hast du?" „Nichts Ron, mir ist nur was ins Auge geflogen und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Ach so!" war Ron beruhigt. Hermine hingegen glaubte ihrer Freundin kein Wort. Sie wusste wie sehr Harrys Abgang Ginny verletzt hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen auch die Drei wieder aus dem Wasser. Harry war tatsächlich weggedöst, so dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie seine Freunde sich auf ihre Badetücher legten und Mollys Proviantkorb plünderten. Harry war schnell in einen Traum abgeglitten. In seinem Traum schwamm Ginny auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. Er nahm sie in die Arme und sie küssten sich lang und zärtlich. Harry seufzte.

„Harry? Harry, wach auf! Du hast nur nur böse geträumt." schüttelte ihn Ron, der das Seufzen falsch interpretiert hatte. Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah direkt auf Ginny, die neben ihm lag und sich sonnte. „Oh, Schitt!" rief er aus, weil er Angst hatte, dass sein Körper nach dem Traum und dem Anblick schon wieder ziemlich auffällig reagieren könnte. Er stand auf und ging Richtung Haus. „Wo willst du denn jetzt hin?" verstand Ron die Welt nicht mehr. „Ich, ich glaube, ich habe mir einen Sonnenbrand eingefangen. Ich geh schonmal rein." log Harry. „Na dann, bis später. Lass dir von Mum eine Creme geben."rief Ron noch hinter ihm her, als er fast schon ausser Sichtweite war.

„Sonnenbrand, ja klar! Wer es glaubt!" schnaubte Ginny vor Wut. Er war doch geflohen. Geflohen vor ihr. Er konnte es nicht mal ertragen neben ihr im Gras zu liegen. Sie musste ihm so zuwider sein. „Ginny, es kann dir doch egal sein, oder?" schaute ihr Bruder sie an. „Ich finde es nur zum Kotzen, dass er sich so blöde benimmt." motzte Ginny weiter.

Nach einer Weile machten sie die drei Anderen auch auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau. Nachdem sie geduscht hatten, sassen die Mädchen in Ginnys Zimmer. „Ginny," sagte Hermine leise, „ich weiss, was los ist!" „Ach, und was ist los?" fragte sie mit einem leicht aggressiven Unterton. „Du bist sauer, weil du meinst, dass Harry dir absichtlich aus dem Weg geht, nicht wahr?" sagte Hermine. „Und? Stimmt es denn nicht? Er haut ab, wenn ich komme. Er bricht Gespräche ab, wenn er mich sieht. Er kann ja anscheinend nicht mal auf der selben Wiese liegen wie ich." schrie Ginny wütend. „Ich muss ihm ja gehörig auf den Geist gehen. Aber du meinst ja, er mag mich. Klar Hermine, ich habe nicht gerade den Eindruck!" weinte sie jetzt laut. „Ginny, ich weiss nur, dass er dich nie vergessen hat und er dich ständig ansieht, wenn er glaubt, dass es niemand merkt." versuchte Hermine ihre Sicht zu erklären. „Wahrscheinlich will er mich nur beobachten, damit er sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub machen kann. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird mein 17. Geburtstag der schlimmste Geburtstag den ich je hatte. Dabei habe ich immer von einer schönen Party geträumt, auf der ich mit Harry tanze." brach es aus Ginny heraus. Hermine legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Freundin und Ginny weinte an ihrer Schulter.


	5. Ginny wird 17

_Harry Potter und seine Freunde gehören nicht mir!_

Eine Woche vor Ginnys Geburtstag sassen Harry, Ron und Hermine abends im Wohnzimmer. Ron und Harry spielten eine Runde Zauberschach und Hermine schaute ihnen zu. Molly hatte Ginny in der Küche beim Abwasch eingespannt. „Natürlich muss ich wieder helfen und die restlichen Herrschaften machen sich einen schönen Abend." maulte Ginny. „Ach, Ginny, ich bin doch auch noch hier und du kannst mir doch mal ein bisschen helfen, oder?" versuchte Molly sie zu besänftigen. Ginny wusste nicht, dass Molly sie mit Absicht den Abwasch machen liess, damit sie mit den drei Anderen über den bevorstehenden 17. Geburtstag ihrer einzigen Tochter reden konnte.

Molly schlich sich ins Wohnzimmer. „Wir müssen mal langsam mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen." sagte sie zu den drei Freunden. „Was soll den stattfinden?" fragte Ron. „Also, ich weiss, dass Ginny sich über eine Gartenparty bestimmt freuen würde." mischte sich Hermine ein. „Prima", sagte Molly, „dann kümmert ihr euch um die Einladungen und die Musik, da habe ich heute keine Ahnung mehr von. Und Arthur und ich sorgen für das Essen und die Getränke." „Die Partydeko und das Zelt, sowie Feuerwerk e.t.c kann ja George übernehmen. Er hat immer so tolle Idee." warf Ron ein. „Gut dann hätten wir das geklärt!" war Molly froh und ging wieder in die Küche.

„O.k., wir laden den gesamten Freundeskreis ein und natürlich die gesamte Familie. Da Ginny auf gute Tanzmusik steht, können wir eine Musikanlage aufbauen und aktuelle Tanzmusik spielen." begann Hermine zu planen. „Ich habe ja überhaupt kein Geschenk für sie." sagte Harry unsicher. „Was soll ich ihr denn bloss schenken?" „Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf, dann würde ich schon etwas persönliches nehmen." riet ihm Hermine. „Wieso das denn?" fragte Ron irritiert. „Harry kann ihr doch was neues für die Quidditsch-Saison schenken." „Ja, das wäre eine Idee", stimmte Harry zu. Hermine schaute ihn missmutig an. „Wenn du meinst?" kommentierte sie den Plan und schwieg.

Die Planungen gingen gut voran. Sie hatten fast alle Freunde aus Hogwarts schnell erreicht und die Meisten hatten auch zugesagt zu kommen.

George kümmerte sich um das Zelt und die gesamte Deko im Garten. Die Geschenke waren besorgt und alle warteten nur noch auf Ginnys großen Tag.

Ginny wurde an ihrem Geburtstagmorgen von ihren Eltern, Ron, Hermine und Harry mit einem Ständchen am Bett geweckt.

Molly und Arthur standen mit einer großen Torte in Ginnys Raum und die anderen Drei hatten jeweils eine Rose in den Händen. Ginny war sehr gerührt. Als Harry ihr die Rose überreichte und leise:"Happy Birthday, Gin!" sagte, fühlte sie wohlige Schauer ihren Rücken runterlaufen. Er hatte Gin zu ihr gesagt. So hatte er sie früher immer genannt. Sie lächelte ihn an und bedankte sich für die Glückwünsche und die Rose. Leicht zitternd nahm sie die Rose entgegen.

Harry dachte jeder würde sein Herz klopfen hören. Es schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Da saß seine Ginny im Bett und sah einfach nur süß aus. In ihrem Nachthemd und den leicht verschlafenen Augen war sie einfach zum Anbeissen. Harry schluckte einen riesigen Kloss runter und beglückwünschte sie zu ihrem Geburtstag.

Nachdem alle zusammen gefrühstückt hatten, durfte Ginny ihre Geschenke auspacken. Molly und Arthur überreichten ihrer Tochter eine wunderschöne Uhr. Hermine schenkte ihrer Freundin einen schicken Seidenschal, Ohrringe und ein transparentes Lipgloss. Ron hatte für seine Schwester einen neuen Quidditsch-Umhang besorgt und das neueste Poster von den Holyhead Harpies samt Unterschriften. Dann überreichte Harry sein Präsent. Es war der neueste Feuerblitz.

Ginny war total begeistert über die vielen schönen Geschenke, doch Hermine sagte: „Das ist aber nicht alles. Wir machen uns nämlich jetzt gleich auf den Weg." „Auf den Weg? Wohin denn?" fragte Ginny neugierig. „Nun, wir machen einen Mädelstag in London."strahlte Hermine. „Wir können shoppen oder Kino, vielleicht auch was essen gehen." fuhr die Freundin fort. „Au, prima!" grinste Ginny, obwohl sie ahnte, dass dies nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver war, um sie aus dem Haus zu kriegen. Warum sonst war George in der letzten Woche ständig im Fuchsbau und wollte unbedingt mit Ron oder seinen Eltern allein sprechen. Ginny lächelte vor sich hin und freute sich auf die Überraschung, die noch auf sie wartete.

Während Hermine und Ginny ihren Tag in London genossen, bereiteten die Anderen die große Party vor. George hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Im Garten der Weasley stand ein großes Partyzelt komplett ausgestattet mit Tischen und Stühlen und einer großen Tanzfläche. In einer Ecke stellten Harry und Ron die Musikanlage auf und Molly und Arthur bauten ein ansehnliches Buffet auf die andere Seite auf. Überall im Garten schwebten bunte Lampions und Kerzen. Es war die perfekte Gartenparty.

Sie hatten Hermine eingebleut nicht vor 19:00h zurückzukehren, doch die beiden Mädels hatten auch überhaupt keine Langeweile und die Zeit verflog wie im Nu. „Hermine, so einen Tag sollten wir eigentlich öfters machen." lachte Ginny. „Ja, da hast du ganz recht" beteuerte ihre Freundin. Sie waren zunächst durch einige Läden gezogen und Ginny hatte sich einen kurzen Jeansrock und ein geblümtes weisses Shirt gekauft. Vielleicht konnte sie die Sachen ja heute noch gebrauchen, dachte sie listig. Dann waren die Beiden beim Chinesen gewesen und hatten einfach die Zeit vergessen. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr. Kurz nach sieben. Oh nein! „Ginny, wir müssen los. Wir müssen nach Hause." sagte Hermine plötzlich gehetzt. „Warum denn?" fragte diese scheinheilig. „Na, na, weil ich gesagt habe, dass wir um sieben zurück sind." versuchte Hermine ihre Bestürzung zu erklären. Ginny musste lächeln. „Aber Hermine, wir sind doch beide nun erwachsen, da können wir doch ein bisschen später zuhause erscheinen." grinste sie ihre Freundin an. „Du ahnst etwas, oder?" resignierte Hermine. „Naja, ihr ward schon alle sehr auffällig in der letzten Zeit." lachte sie ihre Freundin an. Die beiden Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Hermine und Ginny apparierten direkt in die Küche des Fuchsbaus. „Ich glaube, dass wir uns umziehen sollten." grinste Hermine Ginny an. „Ja, dann kann ich gleich meine neuen Sachen einweihen!" freute sich Ginny. Sie gingen in Ginnys Zimmer und machten sich fertig. Gegen halb acht kam Molly in ihr Zimmer und bat die Beiden nach draussen in den Garten.

Im Garten hatten sich alle versammelt und beglückwünschten Ginny zu ihrem Geburtstag. Der Tisch mit den Geschenken füllte sich immer mehr und die Musik fing an zu spielen. Alle amüsierten sich prächtig. Das Buffet war ein voller Erfolg und alle bewunderten die wunderschöne Deko mit den vielen Lampions. Es wurde viel getanzt und die Party war ein voller Erfolg.

„Es wäre geadezu perfekt, wenn...", dachte Ginny und sah Harry an. Wieso kam er nicht rüber und forderte sie zum Tanzen auf? Alles was sie sich jetzt noch wünschte, war in seinen Armen über die Tanzfläche zu schweben.

Da, jetzt wurde auch noch ihr Lied gespielt. Ginny hörte die Anfangstakte von „Can´t fight this feeling anymore" und sah in Harrys Richtung, doch der schaute nur auf seine Füße und drehte sich dann um. „O.k., wenn du es nicht anders willst ,dann werde ich halt jemand anderes zum Tanz auffordern und unser Lied tanzen." dachte Ginny, die plötzlich wahnsinnige Wut in sich aufkommen fühlte. Sie ging auf Dean zu und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Dean liess sich nicht lange bitten und führte Ginny auf die Tanzfläche.

Harry konnte die Party nicht sonderlich geniessen. Nicht dass er Ginny nicht ihre Party gönnte und froh war, dass alles so gut gelungen war, aber sie mit den vielen Gästen teilen zu müssen, behagte ihm nicht. Als Ginny in ihrem neuen knappen Jeansrock und dem schönen Shirt im Garten aufgetaucht war, hatte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er war gerade mit Neville im Gespräch gewesen, als er Ginny sah und den Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden konnte. Sie wurde wirklich immer schöner. Neville, der ihm gerade noch eine Frage gestellt hatte, schaute ihn grinsend an und sagte: „Wenn ich dir jetzt erzähle, dass ich zukünftig rosa Kaninchen züchten werde, dann wirst du mir das auch glauben, oder?" „Ja, klar, Neville!" sagte Harry geistesabwesend. Neville schüttelte lachend den Kopf und wendete sich Luna zu. „Ich glaube, mit Harry ist heute nichts mehr anzufangen, jedenfalls nicht, solange Ginny in der Nähe ist!" sagte er lachend zu Luna. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Schade, dass die Beiden nicht mehr zusammen sind." kommentierte Luna die Szene.

Harry versuchte sich abzulenken und setzte sich zu einigen Freunden an den Tisch. Der Abend wurde doch noch ganz nett. Dann hörte er plötzlich ihr Lied. „Oh, nein, bitte nicht!" dachte Harry erschreckt. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ginny ihn ansah. Auch sie hatte es bemerkt. Harry schaute auf den Boden. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht erwidern. Zu viele Erinnerungen, zu viele Gefühle! Harry drehte sich ab und atmete tief ein. „Jetzt bloss nicht ausrasten und die Party sprengen." dachte er und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah er Ginny und Dean engumschlungen auf der Tanzfläche. „Nein, sie tanzt zu unserem Lied ausgerechnet mit Dean!" schrie es in ihm. Das Monster in seinem Bauch bäumte sich auf und er rannte ins Haus. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" schwirrte es durch seinen Kopf. „Mit Dean! Ich will hier weg. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus." Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Rasend vor Eifersucht stürmte er in Rons Zimmer und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Wände.

Ron und Hermine hatten den schnellen Abgang ihres besten Freunds mitbekommen und sahen sich besorgt an. „Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte Ron perplex. „Ich kann es mir denken." sagte seine Freundin und warf einen Blick auf Dean und Ginny. „O.k., dass gefällt mir auch nicht, aber man muss ja nicht gleich abhauen." schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Ich gehe mal hinter ihm her." verabschiedete sich der junge Weasley von Hermine und ging.

Ron fand Harry in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer und sah, wie sein bester Kumpel mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug. „Hey, man, was ist denn los? Warum flippst du denn plötzlich so aus?" fragte er seinen Freund vorsichtig. „Ich kann nicht mehr Ron." schrie Harry. „Was?" schaute Ron ihn an. „Ich kann nicht mehr so tun, als wäre mir alles egal. Sie tanzt mit Dean. Ausgerechnet zu unserem Lied tanzt sie mit Dean." brüllte er. „Harry, Ginny und du, ihr seid doch nicht mehr zusammen und du hast mir doch versprochen, dass da auch nie wieder was sein wird." redete er auf Harry ein. „Ja, ja! Aber ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Verstehst du nicht, Ron? Ich liebe sie nachwievor, aber ich darf nicht, soll nicht, kann nicht. Es macht mich kaputt!" weinte Harry und hockte an der Wand. „Wie bitte, du liebst sie?" fragte Ron schockiert. „Ja, verdammt nochmal und ich kann nicht hier einfach so weitermachen, als wäre nichts." sah Harry Ron an. Ron war total schockiert. „Bitte, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen. Harry, überleg es dir nochmal, nächste Woche sind wir alle wieder in Hogwarts und bis dahin kriegen wir das doch irgendwie hin," versuchte Ron ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung!" sagte Harry leise. Ron verliess das Zimmer und Harry legte sich auf sein Bett. Für ihn war die Party gelaufen.

Ginny schaute sich wütend er es jetzt mitgekriegt? Sie liess sich nicht von ihm ihre Party kaputtmachen. Trotzig wandte sie sich um, konnte aber Harry nirgendwo erblicken.

Die Party neigte sich langsam ihrem Ende zu und die Gäste gingen einer nah dem anderen Heim.

Später lagen Ginny und Hermine in ihren Betten. „Das war eine tolle Party!" murmelte Hermine. „Ja, wenn nur Harry sich nicht wieder so blöd benommen hätte." knurrte Ginny. „Na, du hast aber auch ganz schön aufgetrumpft. Ausgerechnet mit Dean so eng zu tanzen..., Ehrlich, Ginny!" lachte Hermine. „Na und, er wollte ja nicht mit mir auf unser Lied tanzen." brummelte sie weiter. „Euer Lied? Willst du mir gerade sagen, dass es Harrys und dein Lied war zu dem du Dean aufgefordert hast?" Hermines Stimme wurde streng. „Ja, klar! Harry hat ja keine Anstalten gemacht mit mir zu tanzen." eerwiderte sie trotzig. „Ginny, du bist fies. Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum Harry die Party verlassen hat." ermahnte Hermine ihre Freundin. „Mir doch egal!" motzte Ginny. „Ja, genau, weil du für Harry ja so überhaupt nichts empfindest, nicht wahr?" erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch. „Genau!" antwortete die junge Weasley. „Wie soll das mit den Beiden bloss weitergehen?" grübelte Hermine, doch die Müdigkeit siegte schliesslich und sie schlief ein.


End file.
